


可能是真见鬼了

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 守护天节贺文，无脑小甜饼，可以算无cp向，反正沙雕就完事了
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	可能是真见鬼了

“阿光，我可能见鬼了！”阿尔博特低头看着扑在自己怀里满脸通红的白发精灵，白色的辫子上红色的丝带随着她的动作而一跳一跳，吓得差点手里的章鱼丸子一个没拿住。  
  
“那可真是见鬼了……”阿尔博特喃喃地说，眨了眨眼睛看向了在鬼屋门口检票的白发精灵，下意识地掐了一下自己的脸颊。  
  
嘶——好像不是在做梦。  
  
所以到底是怎么回事？阿尔博特拽了拽自己身上那条被怀里的少女蹭得有些发皱的围裙，陷入了长长的疑惑。  
  
“所以说，你的意思是你们学园祭要我去帮忙？行不行啊，我都不是你们学校的。”阿尔博特懒散地躺在沙发上，脚都翘到了沙发背上，一脸兴致缺缺地看着手里这张有些过于花花绿绿的传单。湿润的热气从浴室门扑来，光，他的弟弟踢拉着拖鞋，拉开了冰箱门摸出一罐可乐，靠在门上扣开拉环，一手将脖颈上挂着的毛巾拽起来擦起了还在滴水的头发，瞥了他一眼说：“又没什么问题，问起来你是谁你拿我学生证不就行了。”  
  
“那这怎么行，不是我说，你们同学我可都不认识啊。”阿尔博特没好气地向着光勾了勾手，默契地接住他又从冰箱里摸出来的一罐可乐，半支起来靠着沙发背喝了起来，“更何况本来就是你自己的活吧？叫我来给你打替身是不是差了点那个意思？明明我应该是受邀去你们学园祭玩的才对。”  
  
“阿尔菲诺坚持要做鬼屋，我们又招不到演员嘛。正好你做章鱼小丸子还行，就拜托你呗。”光讨好似的坐在阿尔博特身边，把桌上开封了的薯片向着阿尔博特挪了挪，“就半天！不会出什么乱子的，我保证！”  
  
阿尔博特被光充满希翼的眼神灼得脑壳发疼，又拾起了桌上的那张海报。他揉着太阳穴，掏出手机看了看那天的日历，终于长叹了一口气说：“那要是我碰到了认识你但是我不认识的人？”  
  
一本厚厚的相册直接拍在了他的大腿上。  
  
在经历了一个晚上痛苦记人名照片各种喜好之后，阿尔博特这半天在烧章鱼小丸子摊上都没出什么问题。这也刚好让他有了机会打听起了自己弟弟阿光在这所萨雷安男子学院的各种英勇事迹。小到从树上抱下流浪猫，大到作为学生会成员帮忙布置各种活动，阿尔博特一边应付着各种对他来说完全都是初次见面的“同学”，一边心里默默地感叹起了自己的弟弟实在是过于热心肠。而就当他还沉浸在阿光怎么这么闲的思考中时，一个他有些熟悉的女声打断了他的思绪。  
  
“您好！五份原味章鱼小丸子……欸？阿尔啊呜呜呜呃呃呃……”少女的话才说到了一半，就被阿尔博特用一个滚烫的章鱼小丸子堵住了嘴，叫出的名字也变成了含混不清的一大团。阿尔博特趁着这时候把少女拖进了摊位，在少女还未来得及把口中的章鱼小丸子吞下去之前在她因为惊吓而塌下去的耳边压低声音问：“任妲你怎么在这儿？”  
  
“唔……我怎么不能，怎么就不能在这儿啊！”任妲用手扇着几乎被烫伤的嘴，毫不客气地拿起了阿尔博特放在桌上的矿泉水瓶大灌了两口，恶狠狠地盯着阿尔博特，“上周啊，奈贝尔特不是说了我们一起来逛这儿的学园祭吗？找半天找不到你人，你怎么跑来当摊主了？拉蜜图找你都快找得急死了！”  
  
“嘘！”眼看着任妲说话的声音要引起周围摊位上的人的注意，阿尔博特紧张地又抄起了手里的叉子，差点又要把一颗丸子直接怼到任妲的嘴里，“好像我之前确实是有这么说过，但是今天情况有变！总之解释起来太复杂了，你去和他们汇合让他们今天都装作不认识我。”  
  
“哈？秘密行动？连大家都不见？”任妲·芮推开了阿尔博特架在自己脖子上的丸子叉，上下犹疑地扫了阿尔博特一眼，随后露出了一个意味深长的笑容，拖长了声音说，“哦——我知道了，你这是做你弟弟的替身了是吧？我就说嘛，二话不说就把我们都甩了。行，那你加油，拉蜜图那边我帮你解决。早点忙完一起去吃顿好的。”  
  
阿尔博特只剩下拨浪鼓一样地点头了，他几乎是推着把任妲·芮推出了摊位，没曾想任妲的手又再次伸到了他的面前，不停地摇晃着。  
  
“五盒章鱼小丸子，封口费嘛，阿——光——”  
  
于是回到现在，阿尔博特在好不容易把“封口费”交出去了以后，撞进怀里的便是这一位白发的精灵族。阿尔博特倒是对这位有那么一点印象，按照光留给他的笔记来说，他应该是名为阿尔菲诺，是学生会的会长，也是光的学弟。如果光没有诓他的话，那么这位阿尔菲诺应该在鬼屋门口负责检票……而不是在他的怀里抱怨着见鬼了。见什么鬼了？他阿尔博特才是要喊见鬼了的那个吧？为什么会有两个阿尔菲诺？  
  
显然怀中的精灵也有差不多的疑惑。只见他长长地深呼了一口气，随后扯着阿尔博特的围裙，一字一顿地问：“先问一下，阿光你确实是一直在这儿吧？就在这个章鱼小丸子摊？哪里也没去过吧？”  
  
“啊对，是的哪里也没去。”阿尔博特有些心虚地挠了挠脑壳，脸上仍然强装镇定。  
  
“从我在你这儿买了一盒章鱼小丸子以后就哪也没去？”  
  
“哪也没去。”  
  
“那我真的见鬼了！鬼屋里面我明明看到了一个和你长得一模一样的家伙！还扮成了鬼吓我！”  
  
……哦。阿尔博特一瞬间就明白了到底发生了什么事。他努力控制住自己翻白眼的冲动，却也还是憋着笑继续问道：“所以那个和我长得一样的那个家伙，你怎么处理了？”  
  
“我给他脸上来了一拳。”  
  
噗，这下可是真的憋不住了。阿尔博特笑得浑身打颤，如果不是因为面前就是滚烫的章鱼小丸子板他可能已经撑着桌子大笑了。白发精灵显然对他的反应并不满意，有些局促地说：“不要笑啊！那，和你长得一样的家伙不就是幽灵嘛！我揍幽灵有什么可笑的！”  
  
“不，没什么，只是觉得你的反应有些激烈而已。”阿尔博特笑着摇起了头，手上倒是很勤快地给白发精灵装好了一盒章鱼小丸子作为赔礼，塞到了他的手中，随后又突然恶作剧一般压低了声音，靠近白发精灵耳边说，“不过我倒是真的以为见鬼了呢，毕竟我面前可站着一个应该在鬼屋门口的阿尔菲诺才对。”  
  
“等，等等，你……你你！你把我认成了谁？阿尔菲诺？旱鸭子阿尔菲诺？”白发的精灵并未如同阿尔博特所想被吓到，反而是脸上露出了一丝愤慨。  
  
阿尔博特被这反应也是吓了一跳，一下子说话都说得不利索了起来，张了张嘴都是磕磕绊绊的语句：“难，难道不是吗？学生会会长阿尔菲诺？”  
  
“你这家伙，你！”白发精灵气得直跺脚，还未等阿尔博特再次组织好什么语句，就被这白发精灵一把拖出了摊位。年轻精灵族的步伐自然比不上成年精灵族，但白发精灵的步伐实在是太快了，就连阿尔博特也被拽着踉跄，险些在地上摔个大马趴。而阿尔博特这时才后知后觉地意识到，自己面前的这位白发精灵，似乎穿的是女式制服，胸口的徽章也并不是萨雷安男子学院，而是同形反色的萨雷安女子学院。  
  
阿尔菲诺是女孩子？阿尔博特迟钝地这么想着，直到被少女一把推到了那个和她长得一模一样的白发精灵面前。这位白发精灵倒是没有穿着萨雷安学院的制服，取而代之的是一身吸血鬼装扮。阿尔博特的视线不断地在两个人之间来回跳跃了几次，终于是努力拼凑出了一句话：“见鬼了有两个阿尔菲诺？”  
  
“阿光你没发烧吧？”阿尔菲诺有些担忧地看着阿尔博特，突然又想起来什么，疑惑地低声说，“不对啊，你不是应该在鬼屋里扮演吓人的鬼吗？怎么会在外面？”  
  
“……我的事情另说，首先能告诉我为什么会有两个阿尔菲诺吗？而且还有一个穿着女装？”阿尔博特有些心虚地蹭了蹭手，视线也飘忽了起来。  
  
“所以说，我是阿莉塞啊！”一直在旁边沉默着观察两人情况的少女终于是忍不住，对着阿尔博特就怒吼了起来，“说清楚，你是不是才是那个假扮阿光的鬼！还骗我打了真的阿光一拳！”  
  
眼看着自称阿莉塞的少女就要抡着拳头给自己来一下，阿尔博特急忙后退了两步，再次确认了阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞一眼后，说：“那就是说，我不是见鬼了，而是你们是双子？”  
  
“对。”阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞几乎是异口同声地说，脸都几乎要怼到了阿尔博特的下巴上。  
  
“阿光可没跟我说啊……”在意识到自己到底说了什么之前，阿尔博特下意识地嘟囔了一句，而迎接他的便是阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞两人震惊的眼神。他后知后觉地闭上了眼睛，一巴掌无力地盖在自己的脸上，沮丧地说，“好了我认输！我是阿尔博特不是阿光！我是他哥哥！！”  
  
三人间陷入了一阵令人尴尬的沉默。阿尔菲诺手里的票根散了一地，阿莉塞差点把手里的章鱼小丸子打翻在地上。阿尔博特看着阿莉塞低着头，浑身都微微颤抖着，刚想伸出手安慰一下她，她就猛地一转头，将一口没动的章鱼小丸子塞进阿尔博特的怀里，推开阿尔菲诺就往鬼屋里面冲去。  
  
“等下，阿莉塞，冷静！”阿尔菲诺徒劳地尝试抓住阿莉塞的手腕，却被自己的吸血鬼长袍绊倒在了地上。  
  
“不，我只是觉得有人需要把这件事，给·我·解·释·清·楚。”阿尔博特眼睁睁地看着阿莉塞消失在鬼屋黑漆漆的走廊尽头，手里拿着一盒章鱼小丸子，一时之间也不知道是追上去好还是扶起阿尔菲诺比较好。  
  
而当鬼屋里传来一声男性的惨叫时，阿尔博特还是暗自觉得，不要进去掺和那场闹剧比较好。


End file.
